The present disclosure relates to child restraints. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to apparatus for restraining a child seated on a seat in a vehicle.
Some child restraints are used in vehicles to restrain a child in a seated position. The child restraint may be positioned on a seat of the vehicle for use of the child restraint. When not in use, the child restraint may be removed from the vehicle.